La guerra del León y la Serpiente
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Cuando la casa de Gryffindor y la de Slytherin se sumen en una terrible guerra por el poder, el mundo mágico queda devastado por las peleas, traiciones y mentiras. ¿Podrán sus herederos cambiar eso? ¿Restaurar la añorada paz? O por el contrario, ¿darán pie ellos a un nuevo enfrentamiento? Basado en la Guerras de las Rosas.
1. Prólogo

Una figura encapuchada caminaba bajo la luz de la luna, acercándose cada vez más a Hogwarts, Colegio de magia y hechicería. Venía del valle de Hufflepuff, no del pantano de Slytherin, ni de la cañada de Ravenclaw ni del páramo de Gryffindor. Algo que resultaría muy curioso, de no ser porque no era la primera vez.

—Contraseña —ladró el celador tan pronto vio al extraño.

Su interlocutor se bajó la capa amarilla oscura, mostrando su rostro. Era un hombre de facciones ovaladas, y cabello castaño.

—Lerus —musitó.

Argus Filch asintió, y se hizo a un lado, abriendo las rejas. El hombre entró y se dirigió al castillo, como hacía cada viernes. Con discreción, y en silencio, llegó hasta el tercer piso, entró a la Torre del Director, y después de subir la escalera de caracol, abrió la puerta del despacho.

—¡Oh, mi querido Marcus! —era el retrato quién hablaba—. Pensé que no vendrías.

Una mujer, sentada en el escritorio, frente al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore, volteó a verlo. Llevaba una capa azul, y era muy guapa. Marcus la conocía: Susan Barrett.

—Estoy aquí, Dumbledore —replicó él, con una amabilidad forzada, sentándose junto a Susan.

—Muy bien, mis queridos amigos. Saben porque los invité, ¿no?

—La paz, Albus. Lo sabemos —habló Susan.

—Tenemos que luchar para restaurar el orden en nuestro mundo —continuó Dumbledore—. Y para ello, necesito de su ayuda.

—Ya te lo he dicho —interrumpió Marcus—. Gryffindor y Slytherin son demasiado fuertes. Ni mi casa ni la de Barrett tienen oportunidad.

Susan frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy son excelentes líderes, y no permitirán que intervengamos.

—Harry no les hará nada —aseveró el retrato—. Es un buen hombre. Y Draco es mejor de lo que pueden imaginar. Ellos, simplemente... siguen con una guerra que no les pertenece. Algo que heredaron, y a lo que se aferran desesperadamente, en un intento de honrar a sus padres.

—¿Y qué hay de los jóvenes? —interrogó Marcus, interesado—. Los herederos al trono. Potter acaba de tener un hijo, ¿no? Podríamos arreglar un matrimonio.

—¡No! —lo cortó—. No aceptarán eso.

—Además, no ha habido niñas Malfoy desde hace siglos —agregó Susan.

—¿Y qué hay de la sobrina de la reina?

La recién nacida, Julliet Sabine Pierre, era ciudadana francesa e hija de Jefferson Pierre y Daphne Greengras.

—Yo digo que lo propongamos a Wizengamot.

Dumbledore suspiró, derrotado.

—Por cierto, Dumbledore. ¿Cómo consigues sacar a Neville Longbottom cada viernes? —inquirió Susan, curiosa.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se extendió por su rostro.

—Va a visitar a su esposa. Recién casados.

Ella asintió, comprensiva.

Marcus Giggles y Susan Barret no tardaron en proponer la idea al tribunal de Wizengamot. Solo mencionaron que "hacer que los herederos del trono contraigan nupcias entre si podría detener la guerra", con todo el tacto posible.

Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter se negaron por completo. Aún así, no había nacido una niña en ambas familias desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo pensaron bien, y decidieron aceptar, después de todo, ¿qué probabilidades había?

El acuerdo se olvidó en los siguientes días, descartado como una idea disparatada e imposible. Y las batallas continuaron, el derramamiento de sangre no cesó y la guerra parecía no tener fin.

Entonces, sucedió.

Las dos hijas del matrimonio Pierre quedaron huérfanas, siendo adoptadas por los Malfoy. Y, un año después, nació la última hija de los Potter. Imposible, ¿verdad?


	2. Chapter 1

Mundo: Los reyes del mundo mágico son escogidos siempre en este orden: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa prepara un candidato, siempre los primogénitos de los líderes y un plebeyo, estos compiten,y el ganador hereda el trono, cediéndolo luego al candidato de la siguiente casa. Hogwarts se encarga de preparar a todos los jóvenes magos de las cuatro casas, por lo que es el único lugar neutral. Pero desde hace casi cien años, Gryffindor y Slytherin entraron en guerra.

* * *

Capítulo I

Scorpius Malfoy frunció el ceño, frustrado. Arrugó el pergamino, y lo tiró. ¡No podía escribir ni media carta sin equivocarse! Respiró hondo, avergonzado por su pérdida de control. Cogió la pluma, y remojó la punta en el tintero, escribiendo de nuevo.

—¡Hey, hermanito!

Cerró los ojos, contando hasta diez.

—¿Deseas algo, Alison? —dijo, suprimiendo un bufido.

La aludida lo miró mal, y se sentó en su escritorio, provocando que su hermana se enfadara aún más.

—De hecho, sí. Prometiste que saldríamos hoy, ¿recuerdas? Daríamos una vuelta al pueblo.

Él suspiró.

—Padre me dejó una tarea. Escribir invitaciones para el próximo baile.

—¡Es en dos meses! —se quejó. Y luego añadió, divertida—. ¿No era tarea de chicas, Scor?

Amaba a su hermana. Sí que lo hacía. Pero a veces, lo sacaba de quicio.

—Son para los Duques —levantó la barbilla, con dignidad—. Y es una tarea muy importante.

—Vale, vale —rodó los ojos, bajándose. Llevaba un bonito vestido verde, y el cabello anaranjado suelto—. ¡Pero me lo prometiste! Te espero en una hora abajo. Ponte algo más pueblerino, y listo.

Se marchó, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

—¡Voy a ganarte, Albus! —James dio una vuelta sobre sus talones, retrocediendo y empuñando la espada.

—Oh, claro que no, hermanito —se burló él, blandiendo la suya.

Lily miraba entretenida la pelea de sus hermanos, sentada en una banca de piedra. Rose, a su lado, leía un libro, visiblemente aburrida.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —gritó la menor de los Potter, emocionada—. ¡El ganador recibirá una ración extra de postre hoy!

—Ya deja de animarlos, Lily —comentó Rose—. Sabes como termina esto siempre.

Ella rió, asintiendo.

—Lo sé. Pero sus caras de decepción son cada vez mejores.

Rose sonrió divertida, y dejó el libro sobre su regazo, prestando atención a la pelea por primera vez. Estaba casi por terminar. Albus se acercó peligrosamente, y James aprovechó la situación, despistándolo. Ambos rozaron con suavidad el pecho del otro con la espada, dando por terminado el combate.

—¡Empate! —protestó James.

Albus gruñó, disgustado. Lily escondió una sonrisa.

—Bueno, hoy no habrá ración extra —bromeó ella, parándose, y dirigiéndose al castillo, siendo seguida por su prima y hermanos.

Dentro, Hugo, su primo, ya estaba sentado, esperando la comida. Lily se sentó junto a él, Rose en frente, Albus a su lado y James en la cabecera. Los elfos domésticos hicieron aparecer la comida, y ellos empezaron a comer.

—¿Irán hoy al baile del pueblo? —inquirió Lily, mirando curiosa a Rose y Hugo.

Rose dudó, pero su hermano asintió enérgicamente.

—¡Claro! No me lo perdería por nada.

—No lo sé, Hugo —rebatió la joven pelirroja—. ¿Y si nos atrapan?

—Están muy ocupados planeando los próximos combates —replicó Albus con cierta molestia.

—¿Así que irás? —enarcó una ceja, conocedor de lo mucho que su hermano aborrecía los bailes.

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces yo tampoco iré —se negó Rose.

Hugo fulminó con la mirada al hermano del medio.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —rogó Lily—. ¡Solo estaremos un rato!

Albus ignoró la mirada suplicante de su hermana.

—Si no vas, le diré a papá de tu colección de libros prohibidos —susurró con voz trémula James.

Este enrojeció, furioso.

—Iré —espetó, parándose y alejándose de la mesa.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntaron al unísono Rose, Hugo y Lily.

—Nada —sonrió—. Alístense.

* * *

Julliet Malfoy leía sentada en la biblioteca de su padre. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro en rizos, los ojos violeta eléctricos y la piel blanca como la nieve.

—¡Julliet! —no volteó al oír la voz de su hermana. Dejó que ella se acercará—. ¡No estás vestida!

—No quiero ir —respondió.

Alison se había teñido el cabello castaño con la varita y llevaba un vestido rojo, manga larga, y hasta las rodillas. Ella la miró divertida.

—Revolucionarás a los pueblerinos.

—Lo sé —dijo arrogantemente, y añadió—. ¡Vamos, Julliet! Te divertirás.

Suspiró, derrotada. Cuando Alison quería algo, no había quién se lo negara.

—Vale.

—¡Genial! —sacó su varita de la manga y la agitó, cambiando su cabello rojo por uno rubio y lacio, hasta los hombros. Su vestido de diario fue reemplazo por uno violeta, y sus ojos se volvieron de un azúl común—. Estás muy pálida —murmuró, y su piel se oscureció, adquiriendo un tono común.

—Eres una excelente bruja. Deberías emplear tu don para algo más que ir a fiesta secretas, ¿no crees? —habló Julliet, en plan de broma.

Su hermana rió.

—Ven, vamos, Scorpius nos espera.

* * *

La fiesta era celebrada por jóvenes del pueblo Hogsmeade, un lugar neutral. Ahí vivían Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs, pero los Slytherin y Gryffindors no lo pisaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Scorpius se apareció junto a sus hermanas en los alrededores, y se dirigieron a la plaza principal. La música ya sonaba, las personas bailaban o platicaban. Admiró la belleza de varias mujeres, y, disculpándose, se marchó a cortejarlas.

—Hipócrita —sonrió Alison, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

Albus parecía aburrido. Sentado, observaba a los presentes. Como hijo del líder de la casa Gryffindor, y miembro de una de las familias reales, no estaba acostumbrado a frecuentar en esos lugares. Ni siquiera las fiestas que organizaba su propio padre. Hacía acto de aparición, y luego se marchaba. Así que, cuando una joven captó su atención, se sorprendió. Tenía el cabello castaño, hasta la espalda. Los ojos castaños, que irradiaban vivacidad y astucia. Era delgada, y solo unos centímetros más baja. Estaba parada, rodeada de hombres.

Frunció el ceño.

Era muy guapa. Invitarla a bailar, ¿estaría mal? Se encogió de hombros. Se paró y atravesó el lugar, acercándose a la joven.

Hizo una reverencia, lo que claramente lo distinguió del resto de pretendientes.

—¿Me permite invitarla a bailar?

Normalmente, preguntaría su nombre y compartiría una charla, antes de atreverse. Pero de hacerlo, las jóvenes se sorprenderían, y no podía llamar la atención. Había alterado sus facciones, su color de cabello y de ojos. Estaba irreconocible, pero no tenía mal aspecto.

—Claro —sonrió, estirando la mano.

—¡Alison! —susurró la otra joven, rubia y de ojos azules, mirando mal a su hermana.

Esta la calló con la mirada, y Albus la llevó a la pista, aunque luego se tensó. Alison era el nombre de la princesa de Slytherin, y estaba prohibido que alguien más llevará su nombre.

—¿Alison, como la princesa? —susurró, dándole una vuelta.

Gracias a ello, esta logró esconder su expresión de pánico.

—No, se escribe A-l-l-y-s-s-o-n. Se pronuncia igual, pero, ¿acaso eso está prohibido?

Él se relajó.

—No, claro que no.

—De todas formas, me dicen Ally. Solo que mi hermana prefiere no hacerlo.

—Ally —repitió—. Un gusto, Ally.

—¿Y tú nombre?

—Alb... —se corrigó—. Alan.

—Alan —sonrió, bailando—. Me gusta. "Al y Ally". Aunque, es bastante raro, ¿eh?

Albus no pudo evitar reír.

* * *

Lily tropezó, rasgando el vestido de una joven. Esta, al verla, empezó a insultarla, furiosa. Pero, al darse cuenta que se le notaba el corsé, se sonrojó y se marchó.

—Vaya, si querías bailar conmigo, solo tenías que preguntar —escuchó la voz del compañero de baile de la joven.

Estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada como para ruborizarse, pero levantó la barbilla con altivez.

—No era mi intención —replicó.

¡No, solo era muy patosa!

—Sí, claro. Eres guapa, habría aceptado.

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Es usted demasiado arrogante, señor.

—¿Señor? —enarcó una ceja—. Tengo dieciséis.

—No ese mi incumbencia —intentó alejarse, pero Scorpius la cogió por la cintura, y la obligó a bailar con él—. ¡Suélteme!

—Hizo que mi compañera quedará en ridículo. Me la debe.

La joven volvió a sonrojarse, y evitó su mirada. Scorpius sonrió complacido.

—Así que, dígame, ¿su nombre es...?

—Elizabeth. Todos me dicen Lizzie.

—Samuel.

La pieza ya estaba por terminar, por lo que Lily retrocedió, pero el chico no la dejó ir.

—¿Desea ir a un lugar más privado...?

—¿Pri...? ¡OH, SÚELTEME, TARADO! —gritó.

James y Julliet, en extremos opuestos, oyeron los gritos. Julliet, al ver que su hermana sostenía a la joven, suspiró. Se dirigió hacia allá.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirando la escena—. Suéltala.

Pero James no fue pacífico. Se abalanzó sobre él. Julliet dejó que lo golpeará dos veces, antes de intervenir.

—¡Basta! —sacó la varita, y los separó—. Nos vamos.

—¡Eres un imbécil, como te vuelva a ver cerca a mi hermana...! —escupió James, levantando los puños otra vez.

—Preferiría no escuchar insultos, gracias —murmuró Julliet.

—¿Disculpa? —enarcó una ceja él, mirando a la joven rubia enfadado—. ¡Fue tu noviecito el que casi viola a mi hermanita!

—Él es mi "hermanito" —contestó, con tranquilidad—. No digo que no se lo merezca, solo me molestan los insultos. Y creo que a tu hermana también.

Lily asintió.

—La violencia no es una opción. ¿Acaso no eres mago? Saca tu varita, y enfréntate —continuó Julliet, antes voltearse, distraída.

—¡Vale, entonces...!

—No. Ya es tarde —se encogió de hombros, y miró a Lily, disculpándose—. Lamento que mi hermano te haya incomodado. Te prometo que será regañado.

Scorpius se ruborizó, incrédulo. Pero al ver la mirada seria de su hermana mayor, prefirió callar.

—¡Lamento este vergonzoso espectáculo!

Alison, al ver a sus hermanos, se había acercado, junto a Albus. Antes que pudiera decir algo, desapareció con ellos.

Una apacible tarde bailando, ¿a qué no?


End file.
